Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3
''Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 ''is the upcoming thirty-ninth compilation album and the third Instinct album by the electronic music record label Monstercat. The date of release is unknown, but it is estimated to be set in April or May of 2019. Tracklist (Currently Chronological) | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Trivia Multiple Appearances * CloudNone (3) * Matt Van (3) * Bishu (2) * Disero (2) * Duumu (2) * Half an Orange (2) * Vicetone (2) Multiple Features * Danyka Nadeau (2) Extended Plays * Hank's Happy Place is featured on Lil Hank's ''EDM's Last Hope II EP''. * Fences and Feels Like are featured on Vicetone's ''Elements EP''. * Control and Blind Spots are featured on Bishu's ''Hali 2 Cali EP''. * Hide And Seek is featured on SLUMBERJACK's ''Sarawak EP''. * Blue to Blue and Juliet are featured on CloudNone's ''Midnight Underground EP''. * Given Up and End of the Moon are featured on Half an Orange's ''Mostly We Grow EP Pt. 1''. * Dreaming of You is featured on Slushii's upcoming EP. Long Plays * Rendezvous is featured on Laszlo's ''Liftoff'' LP. * Lost in Space is featured on Infected Mushroom's ''Head of NASA and The 2 Amish Boys'' LP. Albums * Tracks featured on ''Rocket League x Monstercat 2019'': ** Internet Boy by Dion Timmer (feat. Micah Martin) ** Wishes by Grant (feat. McCall) Artists Returning Artists * Aiobahn - Last Release: IV2 * Au5 - Last Release: UV6 * Bishu - Last Release: UV5 * Braken - Last Release: 021 * CloudNone - Last Release: RLV5 * Conro - Last Release: IV2 * DESERT STAR - Last Release: IV2 * Dion Timmer - Last Release: IV2 * Direct - Last Release: IV1 * Duumu - Last Release: IV2 * Feint - Last Release: UV3 * Grant - Last Release: RLV5 * Half an Orange - Last Release: IV2 * Infected Mushroom - Last Release: UV6 * Laszlo - Last Release: IV2 * Matt Van - Last Release: IV1 * Mr FijiWiji - Last Release: UV1 * Protostar - Last Release: UV6 * Rogue - Last Release: RLV5 * Rootkit - Last Release: RLV5 * Slushii - Last Release: RLV1 * Trivecta - Last Release: UV6 * Vicetone - Last Release: IV2 * 7 Minutes Dead - Last Release: 021 (excluding all his other work as Orbiter) Debuting Artists * Anjulie * Disero (first compilation debut - previously appeared on Conro's Connecting the Dots EP) * Elle Vee (first appearance as artist - previously appeared as vocalist on UV6) * FTKS * Killabyte * Lil Hank * Mazare * Midoca * Murdock * Nonsens * RudeLies * RUNN * Tuna Vocalists Returning Vocalists * Claire Ridgely - Last Appearance: IV1 * Danyka Nadeau - Last Appearance: IV2 * Elizaveta - Last Appearance: UV2 * McCall - Last Appearance: UV5 * Micah Martin - Last Appearance: UV3 * Pauline Herr - Last Appearance: IV1 * Veela - Last Appearance: 023 Debuting Vocalists * A-WA * BridgeHill * Emsi * Joshua Smith * Kris Kiss * LAUR * Matt Wertz * Monika Santucci * Sam Tabor * Tobias Stenkjær * Winter Category:Compilations